"Identity-Usage Practice" (Private Roleplay with SonicSilva1)
lBelle and O.B. Hoot found themselves suddenly vanishing from the world they knew into a different one. Their energy had caused a teleportation ability to manifest and they were now standing in the middle of a street. The temperature was hotter, but not uncomfortably. The city was large and circular, with spiraling buildings and white marble streets about. The population appeared to be completely mobian. They seemed to be close enough to the edge of this circle city to notice the vast desert surrounding it. Belle looked around,a bit confused as where she was. "Hello? Hoot?" She called for him. No answer from him. She was beginning to get worried so she tried calling again. Still no response. She ran around the place, trying to figure out where he is. "Hoot? Are you here? Or maybe over there?" She ran around, bustling through people. The more worried she got, the brighter she glowed. Eventually, she sat down near a building and glowed a soft blue. "Where is he? And where is Asonja too? I didn't see a black hedgehog or an Owl...am I alone here?" She asked herself, quietly. The civilians about the area took note of her sudden glowing. Most walked past though one man pulled out a phone as he went. There was a particularly tall and large skyscraper in the distance that held a large "C" just below the title "Capital Towers". She looked at it the tower, glaring at it for a bit. "Capital Towers?" She muttered to herself as she went back to looking around. A minute later, a blue and black hovering car drove up. It slowed while getting some yards from Belle as an officer walked out. He did not have his weapons in his hand, but he did approach her. "Ma'am?" She looked up, slightly confused. "Y-yes?" She stood. "I'm with the NMPD Special Divisions," He introduced, pointing to his bade. "We respond to any calls concerning supernatural events and people that are seen without being filed before. You aren't in any trouble at the moment, but I do need to ask you some questions concerning your person and being here." "O-okay..." She started to glow a faint color, shaking a bit. "Uhh...w-what do you want to know?" He pulled out an electronic pad and a pen. "Can you give me your name please?" "Uhh...M-my name is Belle." She answered simply. "Can you tell me why you are here?" "I...I don't know! I was...somewhere else and then I just appeared here..." She says. The glow started to get brighter, almost noticeable." The officer looked up from his pad for a moment. "Alright, Ma'am please try to stay calm. You don't know how you arrived here? Can you tell me where you were before?" "I was in a smaller city than this. And it wasn't around a desert like this one." She said, taking some deep breaths. The glow was starting to fade. "Can you explain to me anything that you would consider supernatural about yourself?" She seemed more nervous this time. "Uhh...I don't know? I just kinda got here one day." She shrugged. (This isn't too important but I just wanted to point out: We didn't roleplay Belle and Hoots figuring out the name of their species yet. Is this something you'd rather they know already or learn from someone in this roleplay?) (I suppose they can learn from someone else. Sorry bout that) (Is all good, just thought you'd want to know.) (Well, now that I know, we can make this slightly more interesting. Go ahead, I fixed her line.) (Alrightiness.) "Alright, now, I'm going to use a scanner to make sure there isn't anything radioactive or unstable in your structure. Is that alright with you?" "I guess...? As long as it doesn't hurt me, I'm alright." She said, feeling a bit more calm at this point, but still worried about what's going to happen. The officer nodded and pulled out a phone-looking device. A small beam moved up and down her from it, a beeping going off. "Alright... well there seems to be a lot of energy inside of you, but your body is containing it well enough. Do you have a blood-type?" "Uhh...I do not know." She looked at her arms, confused. "Alright..." He pulled out a small flexible wrist-band. "I just need you to put this on for a few seconds. Is that okay?" "Okay..." She held out her arm. He placed the band on. It tightened for a moment, then loosened. A small scrape could be felt before he pulled it off. She still stood there, a bit confused at what was happening. She was silent too. "Alright, that's all I needed," He informed. He began walking back to his car. "Have a nice day." "Okay...bye?" She waved nervously, rubbing her other wrist afterwards. The car drove off soon after, and she found herself alone. In her hand was some kind of permit, reading "During any confrontation, this permit certifies that one 'Belle' is of no known danger to herself or others currently." She sighed, looking up at the tall buildings. "If only I knew WHAT I was...then maybe that might shed some light on my originality." She sat back down near the entrance of a mall of sorts. A small group of teenagers approached her, one calling "Are you waiting for someone?" (Question, do you want me to be in control of Hoot?) (Sure, if you want. I could use him to study) She looked up at them. They saw her glow a dark blue. "No...not really." (that's what I was thinking, though don't worry. You'll be seeing a more experienced Identity in not too long. ;{)) "Whoa-" One called from behind. They walked around to her front. Some looked particularly surprised by her lack of mouth. "Is something wrong?" "I'm just so...confused and alone! I lost a friend of mine and I have no idea where I am..." She hugged herself, the dark blue glow getting brighter. They all looked to each other. "Uh... what does your friend look like?" "He's an Owl. I'm not sure where he is..." She replied. "Where'd you see him?" "We were in a smaller city and then...I showed up here." "... Wait, were you kidnapped?" "I don't know. I just appeared here. Maybe?" She shrugged, still glowing blue. "Uh- why are you glowing?" One asked before being nudged by another. She didn't answer the question. She just stayed silent. "Well, we could help you look," One suggested before being pulled back by another. They began speaking among each other. She tensed a bit and glowed a different color. "Stop!" She shouted. "Stop arguing!" Most of the group jerked back defensively, silently looking over to her, most looking a bit afraid. She calmed down, the glowing vanishing. "Sorry...I don't mean to hurt any of you it's just...I don't want to hear you guys fight." "... Alright," One whispered to another. "You want to deal with this, you're on your own," The group walked off, save one bee-looking girl. She slumped back down against the wall, back to glowing a dark blue. "... Do you want help looking for your owl friend?" She asked. "Yeah..." She nods. "What's your name?" "Madis," She answered, walking over a bit. "If your friend came with you, he's probably still in this city and looking for you too." "Maybe..." She stands up. "I'm Belle, by the way." "Well, Belle, let's start looking," She held out her hand. She nods and grabs it. She smiled and glowed a dim color. The two started about the city in their search, but Hoot was nowhere to be seen at the moment. "Is he like you?" Madis asked. "Kind of..." She answered. "He's like me, but an actual Owl mobian. I can recognize him easily but I do not see him." She glows a dim dark blue now. "Well, maybe you can... er, sense him or something? Does he glow too?" "No, he doesn't glow." She shook her head. "...Okay... um... W-...we could check the Capital building? It maps the whole city." "That's a great idea, actually! I didn't think of that!" She glowed a lighter color of blue. "Okay, great. Let's go," She started jogging toward the building. She followed at her exact pace. It didn't take long to get to Capital Towers. It was quite the large and populated building, mostly a yellow and white shade. They went up some stairs until arriving at the city map, a giant hologram showing the outdoors of the entire area, and some indoors for public places. "Owl right?" Madis asked. "Yes. He's an owl." She nodded. "Alright," She typed in the race into the system. Various figures lit up about the city area, a population level of the owls appearing next to it. "Whoa, that's pretty cool. Though none of them look like him..." "Try looking a bit first," Madis moved aside from the controls. "Here, use those to zoom around to look." "Oh..." She presses the zoom button on one Owl being. It wasn't Hoot. She kept looking around on the lit up people, but still nothing. "... Is he a real owl?" Madis asked. "Maybe it's not picking up on his DNA. I mean, are you a real fox?" She showed Madis the permit, saying that there is no such thing as a person named Belle, which is herself. "I think this answers that question.." "Okay then um... try... powers? Alien? Supernatural?" She shrugged. "... Well let's type it," The searches didn't work at first until she put in "Unknown". A figure appeared inside of a mall. It didn't look like Hoot but it seemed to be the only one. She sighed and facepalmed. "Shoot...still not it. But thank you so much for trying to help me find who I'm looking for." "Hold on, Don't you at least want to see who that is?" Madis asked hopefully. "Alright. Maybe it is him but just different." "Let's hurry," She ran out. She ran out as well, keeping up with her pace pretty well. She didn't seem to get tired of running. Madis tried to stay ahead as they went, but eventually tired out as she slowed to a walk. "How... are you running, so much?" She panted out. She slowed down, not even panting. "I do not know. I guess I'm just full of energy. Anyway, we need to get going. Come on." She takes Madis' arm and began running again. Madis tripped a bit, trying to keep up. Soon, they got to the Mall and she walked right inside. "Here, take a breather. I'll get you some water if you need any." "I just... yeah-" She sat down. She walked to a stand, took some ice cold water and handed it to Madis. "Here ya go." "Thanks," She sipped a bit before eventually standing up. "Alright, let's look." She nods and looked around (Hold on, I might be getting an Optical Migraine in a second. I cannot tell) (Ouch... do you want me to wait?) (It's fine now, I'm good) (Alrightiness) As the two walked about in their search, Madis looked over at a pretzel restaurant. "You hungry?" "Not really. Are you?" She asked. "Always. You wanna try a-..." She stopped, remembering that Belle had no mouth. She was silent, as if letting that thought sink in for her. "Sorry," She winced a bit. "It's fine. Maybe when I do get a mouth, you'd be more than welcome to go to any food you want to take me to. I do not mind" She replied. "Now let's continue looking. He should be close." "Right," Madis pulled her eyes away from the food and stared about. They searched for a good while but no sign of the owl. That was until a familar voice called out "Belle!" "Hoot? Is that you?" She called back. She stopped where she was. A male figure approached. He was wearing Hoot's attire, but his face was more blank. Soon after, he changed his face to that of the owl from before. "It is you!" She hugged him, glowing a bright color. "I thought I was alone!" He hugged back a bit as well. "Are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine." She replied. "Are you okay?" "I was definitely confused when I first got here. I scared a few people at first though, so I tried to disguise myself and was able to change my appearance a bit." "That's good to hear. An officer came up to me and did a few tests and then I have this." She shows him the permit. Hoot looked over the paper. "This helps you not get into trou- who's this?" He looked over to Madis. She looked at Madis. "Oh! This is Madis. She helped me find you." "Ah. Thank you, Madis," He reached to shake her hand. Madis slowly shook back. "So... you can change shape?" "He can, Yes. But I cannot. At least, I do not think so." She stated. "I don't see why you wouldn't be able to," Hoot protested. "We're the same kind. Have you tried?" "Well...no. I haven't actually tried yet." She replied. "Well, give it a go." "I don't know how.." She stated, glowing a dim color. "Strange... it just felt like instinct to me..." He pondered. "Well that can wait I guess. We need to figure out how to get back to Asonja's city. I think we might actually be in a different world." "I thought so too. We're in a Desert City from the looks of it." She answered. "Yeah. They call it 'New Mobotropolis'... Well the twenty-third New Mobotropolis actually." "The Twenty third?! Did we move to the future or something?" "I... maybe, but no one seems to have any memory of Jason's rampages." "Oh yeah, I forgot that he can turn into a massive dragon and destroy everything...Ah well. I guess we're too far." She shrugs. "Well maybe someone here can tell us about how to get back." "Actually, you could check the Science Center," Madis suggested. "Why the Science Center, Madis?" Belle asked. "It has a lot of advanced technology. The scientist in charge knows a lot about time-space stuff." "Oh, well then lets go. Hoot, you're coming too right?" Belle looked at him. "Definitely," He walked out. She nodded and walked out with him and Madis. "Alright, we're not running this time," Madis said as she typed into her phone. "Yeah...because, clearly, I cannot run out of energy and then we'll have to wait for you, which would waste time, and...you get the idea." She said, as she noticed a black hedgehog-dragon mix in an apartment building doing some pushups. This stuck her as odd, but told no one about it. "A traveller car will get us there in a few minutes," Madis hung up her phone. "Alright...I guess that's okay." Belle said nervously. She was glowing a dim color as she looked around. She was anxious about something. "Belle, what's wrong?" Hoot asked. "I'm just a bit nervous...I've never been on a 'Traveller Car' before..." She replied (I just thought of something last night: How would Virus act if Asonja hasn't trained at all, and instead gotten worse? x3) (That would be a situation.) "I think it's... a taxi," Hoot said. (I'm gonna do that after this. That's exactly the next thing in Asonja's Core Training; Virus will go berserk and actually force him to train xD) "But...still. I've never set foot in one and I'm just a bit nervous." She replied. "Well I haven't been in one either so you're not alone." "It's not a big deal," The bee girl chuckled dismissively while walking to the front of the mall.. "It's just a car." "We know, we've never been in a car. We usually like...fly or something. Remember Jason? That Dragon guy?" Belle asked Hoot. "I was the first to mention him." Hoot reminded. "Well um... deep breaths?" Madis shrugged as a hovering car approached. "Maybe...?" Belle shrugged as well. "Well...here goes nothing." Madis handed the driver her card. He swiped it, handed it back, and the doors opened. "I got... white, blue, and black. Whatcha want?" He asked. "Uhh..." Belle randomly picked. "Blue?" "Alright," The driver began flipping a switch. Madis gave a winking eyebrow to them both as the inner area of the car turned to a blue with white lights. Some slow music began to play just as they drove off. "Cool huh?" "Wow! This is so cool!" Belle squealed quietly in joy, as she too was glowing a color that somewhat matched the lights. "Things are pretty good here in our grand city," Madis grinned. "I can tell! From where we were, these vehicles had to stay on the ground! This is much better!" She giggled happily, but it soon faded and so did her glow. "But still, I really miss a few people though. I wish they were here experiencing this...well...only one of them; the other is motion sick." "Once we find out how to get back, we can try bringing them here," Hoot noted. They soon arrived at the building. "Thanks for the ride, sir." Belle smiled a bit and climbed out. The driver smiled back, tipping his cap before driving off. "Come on!" Madis called excitedly as she ran inside the big yellow sphere of a building. Belle whistled and followed Hoot and Madis inside (Glad I made it on time, I was cleaning the bathroom as I am expecting company.) (I see. I may be slow with responses myself due to the internet being wonky today for some reason.) Madis approached the front desk. "We need to see the Scientist." "Professor S. isn't here right now," The employee informed. "Do you have an appointment?" "No, I'm afraid not." Belle said, sighing. "Well if you write your name and a way to contact you, as well as the reason for wanting to speak to him," She slid over a sheet. "We'll reach you as soon as we can." "Right..." She nods and puts in her name, and everything else but the "way of contact" "... Hm," Madis stepped back, motioning for them to follow. Belle and Hoot followed her. "What if we told her?" Madis suggested. "That might get us in quicker." "... No," Hoot refused. "All he needs to know is that we're not from here and we need to get back home. If they find out that we're some different species, we'll be put in a test tube." "Exactly. We need to keep our secret...you know 'Secret'" Belle added. "Well... alright one second," She walked back to the desk, writing something on the sheet before walking back. "Alright, well it's almost night now. Are you guys going to keep looking?" "Maybe." She said, before sneezing quietly. It sounded like a kitten sneezing. "... Did you just sneeze?" Hoot raised an eyebrow. "N-noooo?" Belle said, glowing a color as well as blushing massively. "... How were you able to do that?" He asked in confusion. "I do not even know." Belle now had a mouth. She apparently sneezed it right into existence, because logic. "... Hey you've...got a mouth now," Madis congratuated. "... Um... anyway I really should get going now. It's going to get late." "I agree. What the heck is this fleshy thing?" She asks, sticking out her tongue. "How do I use it?" It sounded a bit strange since it was out. "That's a tongue," Hoot explained. "People use them to taste things... As far as I know, we can't actually taste things... just replicate the appearance of body parts." She sticks it back in her mouth. "So I'll never actually get to try food until we get to taste them?" "I don't think we need food but we'll see," He shrugged. "... Okay, um... bye," Madis began to walk off. Belle waved goodbye and then looked at Hoot. "Where should we stay for the night?" "Well we don't have money... We could just keep walking around." She nods, gets up and walks out. She kept the door open for Hoot before walking back out again. "Hmm...if this tongue lets them taste food, but we can only replicate their appearance...we must be missing something..." She was muttering to herself. "Maybe this has something to do with it," Hoot lit up his hand with energy. "It sometimes has random effects on things." "Oh yeah. I forgot." Belle smacked her head for a second. "I was overthinking it a bit." "It's probably best not to test the energy here... hopefully we don't blow something... something..." He looked behind them as they walked down the street. "... I felt something... behind us." Belle looked behind her too, but saw no one. "Huh...I didn't feel anything." "Hm..." He stopped his hand from glowing and continued walking. "Have you explored much of this city?"